1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data processing systems and methods, and more particularly, to an image processing device and method.
2. Description of Related Art
As video capture devices, such as video cameras, have become more accessible, many users now use them to record numerous events. However, one problem with many recorded videos is that the recorded videos may include shaking which is due to a user inadvertently shaking or making other undesirable movements. At present, a whole region scanning method is often used to reduce shaking of videos. The whole region scanning method compares all pixel information of each image frame of the video, to search a stable image region in each image frame, and then aligns all image frames based on the stable image region in each image frame, to realize a reduced shaking degree of the video. However, one problem with the method is that the whole region scanning method is computationally expensive.